<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And I saw it all through your eyes by Anime_hotty_lover_24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954739">And I saw it all through your eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_hotty_lover_24/pseuds/Anime_hotty_lover_24'>Anime_hotty_lover_24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kagome in the DCU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Higurashi Kagome, Adult Souta Higurashi, BAMF Higurashi Kagome, Bruce Wayne Feels, F/M, Kagome adopts Match, Kagome doesn't need subjugation beads to 'sit' someone, Kagome has blue eyes, Kagome is a Co-Mentor to Artemis, Kagome is a surrogate Auntie to Zatanna, Kagome is the team mom, Kent Nelson is Kagome's Great Grandfather, On her biological dads side, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Higurashi Kagome, Robin ships it, Shippo is a troll, Souta and Kagome have different dads, Two People dancing around each others feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:14:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_hotty_lover_24/pseuds/Anime_hotty_lover_24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome has seen a lot of things in her life, but nothing could have prepared her for being apart of something much bigger than slaying demons. As the Great Granddaughter to Kent Nelson it is her job to fulfill a family legacy and protect the Helmet of Fate, no matter what it takes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kagome in the DCU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Greetings all! It is I, back with another story. You thought I was joking when I said I had much more in store for my little profile, and I do. This is just one of many stories I've been working on, and it won't take away from the main ones. Be advised, I'll be using some comic heavy stuff in this story because I want to delve away from the norm. I've seen so many YJ stories and almost all of them follow the same plotline. I'm not trying to call anyone out, I'm just saying. I love every YJ story unconditionally guys!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha or DC. They belong to their respective owners. </b>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>1996 (months before falling into the well)</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"We're going where," Kagome asked staring at her mother in surprise.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her mother, Kun Loon smiled shaking her head. "I said we're going to America to see your great grandfather. He called us up and asked us to visit him."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Is he okay?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know sweetie but he sounded okay over the phone."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kagome's brows furrowed in confusion. "How come I've never seen or heard from him before?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kun Loon flinched, tearing her eyes away from her half packed suitcase to stare at her daughter. She opened her mouth to speak but she paused. She stayed silent for a few seconds, contemplating on how to tell her daughter what was really going on. And as if by a stroke of luck, the right words spilled from her lips.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Kagome, sweetheart, your grandfather has been...hidden."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hidden? Why? Did he do something wrong?" Kun Loon shook her head.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"No honey, it's complicated. He...he has a lot of enemies. Some that have been around for just as long as he has. He wasn't too keen on any of them finding out about us...or you."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kagome blinked. "Me?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"*sigh* I can't really tell you much more than this. You'll just have to find out the rest when you meet him." Kun Loon said nothing more after that, resuming her packing. Though the constant pointed stares she was receiving from her daughter weren't helping.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>After 4 hours of packing and finding proper items to bring along, the family of four...well three were ready to head out. Higurashi senior wasn't willing to leave the shrine alone for so long so he volunteered to stay behind. Kun Loon hadn't been happy about his decision but conceded when he told her that some of his old monk friends would be staying with him. She promptly took a step back after that and went back to preparing for their departure.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Souta, being as young as he is, was very excited about visiting another country. Yeah, he was going to miss seeing his school friends for the next week or so, but he was thrilled to leave Japan for the first time ever.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kagome on the other hand was not as thrilled as her brother. She had better things to do than visit America- even though the very thought made her squeal with excitement- and she had her future to think about. Her mother would call her an overachiever any time she studied to the point of exhaustion, but she didn't really care what her mother or even her brother thought about her study habits. Kagome had excelled in almost all of her classes, except for history and math. Those two subjects were the bane of her school life.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Kagome, Souta, we're going to miss our train to the airport if you two don't hurry up!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm coming," Kagome yelled back to her mother, quickly zipping up her large yellow suitcase and grabbing her pink backpack. She bolted out of her room with her bags, running down the stairs with her brother popping out of his room a few seconds after her, his own bags dragging behind him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The two siblings burst through the front door, but not without yelling a quick goodbye to their grandpa.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Be careful out there in that foreign country. I heard they have their own kinds of demons mucking around!" Both Kagome and Souta roll their eyes but chuckle.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Come on kids, we gotta go," Kun Loon yelled out to them from the taxi.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Coming!" With one last wave goodbye to their grandfather they bolted down the long set of stone steps.</p>
<hr/><p>The taxi ride to the train station had been...slow. It took them approximately 30 minutes to go there, then another 15 just to get through the crowd that blocked their path to the train. Luckily they had made it on with just a few minutes to spare.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kun Loon sighed a breath of relief. "We'll take the empty seat near the door so we can hop on once we get to our stop."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Okay mama." Kagome shouldered her way through the people, with her brother and mother in tow, to grab the unoccupied seats. Once seated they slowly eased into a more comfortable position. With how relaxed they had gotten Souta had managed to fall asleep with his head resting on Kagome's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Figures he's be out before we even get to the airport," Kagome huffed. Kun Loon giggled giving her daughter look of amusement.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Can you blame him? He stayed up late last night because he was excited."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I guess I really can't...mama, can you tell me more about him?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Who sweetie?" Kagome tilted her head at her mother with a pout.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Great Grandfather. I wanna know more about him." Kun Loon stared at her daughter with a look of ...solemnness on her face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I told you before we left that I can't tell you much. Only he can give you the finer details of his life-"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I know what you said but can't you at least tell me something, anything. I just want to know who I'm dealing with before I meet him. Like whether or not he's..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kun Loon sighed seeing the look forlorn on Kagome's face. "I know not knowing someone who is family is troubling, but rest assured your Great Grandfather is a good man."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kagome scoffed. "Then why wasn't he ever around when dad died. He was his grandson after all, didn't he care?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Of course he cared. He cared so much that he sent over 4 dozen roses for us with his condolences."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Condolences? Mama, dad is...was his grandson! We needed more than just condolences from him!" The anger in Kagome's voice caused a few onlookers to stare their way in curiosity.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kun Loon sent them apologetic looks before addressing her daughter. "Kagome calm down. We're in public."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"...sorry, I just want to know what type of person would leave us hanging like that. Isn't he family?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh honey," Kun Loon reached over Souta to pat her daughters cheek, "Of course he is and wants nothing more than to get to know us. He's up there in age, so you could at least give him the benefit of the doubt."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kagome stared at her mother contemplating whether or not she should listen to her. She wanted to hate the man no matter how old he was, but her conscience would never allow her to think like that. She didn't hate her other grandparent, even if he annoyed her sometimes. Kagome loved him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I-I'll give him a chance, but if he screws this up for us I'm walking away." Kun Loon smiled giving Kagome another pat on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you sweetie. And I promise once we meet him all of your questions will be answered."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kagome perked her head up at the tone in her mothers voice. From her mothers words she knew what she meant.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"All of them?" Her mother nodded.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"All of them."</p>
<hr/><p>Once they had finally left the train station, pushing their way to grab entry into the airport, they rushed to their flight making sure all was in order before boarding. The flight attendants lead them to their designated seats before leaving to help other passengers.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Souta looked back and forth with stars in his eyes, staring at the storage space above their heads to the little televisions in front of them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Souta calm down," Kagome scolded making sure to keep her voice low.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry sis, I just can't help myself. I've never been on a plane before."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Neither have I but you don't see me moving around profusely." Souta stuck out his tongue at her. "Oh real mature."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kun Loon sighed staring up to the sky. "Kami, I hope we make it there in one piece." She knew having her kids placed in this type of setting was risky, in more ways than one, but she was willing to take that risk if it meant visiting America again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It's been 15 years since I last stepped foot on American soil. Hopefully nothing much has changed. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Mama we're about to take off," Souta chuckled in glee. Kid managed to get the window seat so he was getting a good view of the ground. Kagome had the seat next to him while Kun Loon got the one behind them. There had been no one in the chair next to her so she counted herself lucky.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, that means good little boys should stay seated."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Awww mom," Souta whined.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It's the rules sweetheart. We wouldn't want anything happening to you now would we?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Souta pouted. "No."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Good." Her son was quiet after that, making sure to keep still as the plane finally took off.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Six hours into their flight and things had gotten so boring. Souta had watched a total of 8 movies some of which were not appropriate for a child his age. Kagome brought a good number of books of her all of which included her school books. She didn't wanna fall behind while she was gone from school so she opted to bring her work with her, just so she could be caught up when they came back to Japan.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kun Loon had been dozing on and off but had yet still to fully fall asleep. She wanted to keep an eye on her kids for as long as she was awake. It was their first time on a plane and being a single mother of two meant extra work to keep them close.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Around the 12<sup>th</sup> hour the pilot had announced that they were landing in Salem, Massachusetts. The loud booming speaker had woken Kun Loon up from her slumber.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Mama, we're here," Kagome whispered back to her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh?" She had heard the pilot but hearing Kagome confirm what he said made it seem more real.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So, I'm back...</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Getting everything sorted before exiting the plane was a bit of a hassle. So many people trying to grab their carry-ons from the storage caps above them was a pain. Who knew a 60 year old lady could bring a duffle bag the size of a small television on board a plane. The mother of five small children trying to corral them all together made Kun Loon appreciate having only two kids.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The flight attendant ushered the people off the plane with faux smiled on their make up covered faces. Kagome had to admit she felt bad for them. Some of the other passengers had been rude not to mention disrespectful to one of them. She also caught of hint of racism from one of the older male passengers to the darker skinned female attendant that had helped them out. Kagome wanted to say something about it but her mother shut her down with a look, which meant 'don't'.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Aside from the rather strange experience the kids had on their first flight, overall it was fun. Now, came the hard part; trying to retrieve their luggage. Time and time again Kun Loon had dealt with missing items fron her bags in the past. A few of the people responsible for taking care of her stuff seemed to misplace a bag or two when depositing it into the baggage carousel. She had sent many complaints in about it to the people in charge, but never anything to show for it. Hopefully this time things would be different.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With a stroke of luck they did manage to get all of their luggage. Kun Loon was pretty pleased by this.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Alright kids, your great grandfather will be waiting for us so be sure to wave when you see him."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Kay!" "Okay mama."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The hustle and bustle of the exiting crowd was difficult to get through, yet Kun Loon made sure her kids were right next to her at all times. Without even noticing though they had walked right to where they needed to be.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Is this the spot mama," Kagome asked looking back and forth.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I believe so, but we might be early." Kun Loon didn't see Kent anywhere.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Early? Kun Loon dear I've been waiting for quite a while."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The family of three jerked their heads in the direction of where the voice spoke. Standing just a foot away from them was a man, an elderly man that looked to be in his late 70's early to mid 80's. His hair was stark white yet styled just like any other elderly white males hair. His face was wrinkled of course but the glint in his blue eyes said he was a bit of a rebel.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This man was Kent Nelson. Kagome's Great Grandfather.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Welcome to the Tower," Kent said giving a small wave of his hand at the large brick tower behind him. It was absolutely massive and its very presence encroached on Kagome's soul. Something about this place made her feel...powerful. </p><p> </p><p>Souta on the other hand couldn't help but scream in excitement. "Wow! This is amazing gramps!" </p><p> </p><p>Kent smiled giving the boy a pat on his head. "I'm glad you like kiddo. Well, we why don't we head on inside before it gets cold. I have a few things I'd like to show you all." </p><p> </p><p>Kun Loon giggled. "It wouldn't happen to be the thing you showed me when Kenneth first brought me to Salem?" </p><p> </p><p>"Indeed it is dear. I wanted to make a good first impression on the kids."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry this chapter took so long to update. I know being young lets you have some freedom, but I'm also in my mid twenties so I don't have as much free time as I used to. Not to mention that I am so close to finishing college, for good. Oh, and work too, can't forget about that. Anyway, here's chapter 2, enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha or DC. They belong to their respective owners. </b>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kent Nelson was amused and very happy. Seeing his grandkid, the little blue eyed girl that he'd seen only once was a blessing. The little guy next to her, Souta, he believed his name was, can be considered his great grandchild as well since he was present shortly after his birth, but he won't mention that to them until after he's gotten to know them better.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With a smile in place Kent greeted his grandkids and daughter-in-law. "I'm glad you youngins showed up when you did. I was beginning to think you wouldn't show."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kun Loon chuckled. "Oh you knew exactly what time we were arriving."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Indeed I did, I was just yanking your chain. Now, whom may I ask are these two?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kagome and Souta both stood up straight at the gleaming look in Kent's eyes as he stared at them. Kagome was the one that answered first after a beat of silence. "Uh, I'm Kagome. It's nice to meet you Ojiisan."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The corners of Kent's eyes crinkled more as he smiled wide. He could already see the tell tale signs of magic sparking around her, especially in her eyes that looked so much like his late grandsons. Not to mention the tiny spark that he saw so much in Inza when she was still alive.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It's nice to finally meet you Kagome. And what about you kiddo?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Souta gulped taking a tiny step forward shifting his eyes downward. "M-My name is Souta sir."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh none of that son, you can call me grandpa if you want to. I'm as much your grandfather as I am your sisters." To appease the kid Kent slowly approached him, reaching out a hand to ruffle his hair. Souta squeaked in shock from the touch but he didn't pull away. Somehow his hand felt warmer, like really warm, though there was nothing wrong with that. It felt rather nice.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kun Loon stared at her kids with a grin. She wasn't sure whether or not the kids would take to Kent kindly, but seeing how they were interacting with him now set her heart at ease. And she had been so worried that Kagome out of the both of them would be the most wary, which she was but she was being rather calm now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Alright, we should probably head on out of here before it gets busier." Kent pointed his cane out towards the parking lot. "I have a ride waiting for us right over there but it might be tight squeeze."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kagome shrugged. "It's okay Ojiisan I think we can manage." Maybe not. They had a lot of stuff on hand that she knew would not fit in a small car.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kun Loon stared out at the parking lot with a look of worry before looking at their large suitcases. "Oh dear, we might not have enough room for our luggage."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kent shrugged. "That's fine dear. I think I can help with that."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There it was again, that same gleam in eyes. Kagome didn't know what was up with him but her instincts were never wrong...sometimes. There was just something there that she couldn't quite place about him. Even as they walked to his car she could feel a wave of energy rolling off of him in droves. It gave her calm feeling, almost like a nice breeze on a hot summers day.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And that was a feeling she surely did not want to disappear anytime soon.</p>
<hr/><p>Once they had made it to the car they set the bags down on the ground. Kagome and Souta were practically sagging from all of the weight they had dropped. Kun Loon could tell they were happy to finally be able to rest.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kent chuckled at the tired looks on his grandkids faces. They were so young yet got tired so easily. The thought made him smile. "Alright kids, just set your stuff down right here."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The kids stared at him with a look of confusion playing on their faces. They saw the tiny car in front of them, and yeah it was pretty small...so what now?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kun loon raised a brow at Kent, curious to know what he was up to. "What is it exactly that you plan on doing?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kent gave the woman with a grin and a glint in his eye. "You'll see. If I wanna get to know my great grandkids than they should get to know me first."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kagome titled her head in confusion. "What does that me-" Her words were cut off by the sight of bright light sparking shimmering ever so softly. Her blue eyes widened in awe as the light grew in size in a matter of seconds.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Cool,"Souta said with his eyes as wide as can be. "How'd you do that?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Magic kiddo. I'm something of a magician if you will, been doing this for decades. Now, I gotta warn you that fast travel may make you a little queasy."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kun loon blinked. "Wait, fast travel? I thought we were taking the car?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kent shook his head. "Nah, I only use this car when my bones ache, but I'm feeling pretty spry right now. And don't worry, no one will even notice." He sent the woman a reassuring smile. The light around him dimmed a little, spreading across the ground to touch their feet.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kagome stiffened at the feeling the pretty light gave as it creeped up her ankles. "Uh is it supposed to do this ojiisan?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yep, but I'd advise you to stay where you are kiddo. Teleportation, if done wrong, can really mess up your proportions. Trust me. Had a little doozy back in my thirties." Kent laughed at the the horrified look on Kagome's face. "Oh don't worry, I'm just messing with you, maybe."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Before anyone else could speak again the light had already completely engulfed them. Kagome wanted to freak out at the weightlessness she was feeling. It was like her body was light, any weight on her person had been lifted, so to speak. It was actually an enjoyable feeling.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She wouldn't mind staying like this forever.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Alas that wonderful fluffy feeling was short lived. The light emanating from Kent's cane had diminished, which made Kagome sad, but her sadness immediately disappeared when she first laid her eyes on what was in front of her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Welcome to the Tower," Kent said giving a small wave of his hand at the large brick tower behind him. It was absolutely massive and its very presence encroached on Kagome's soul. Something about this place made her feel...powerful.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Souta on the other hand couldn't help but scream in excitement. "Wow! This is amazing gramps!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kent smiled giving the boy a pat on his head. "I'm glad you like it kiddo. Well, why don't we head on inside before it gets cold. I have a few things I'd like to show you all."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kun Loon giggled. "It wouldn't happen to be the thing you showed me when Kenneth first brought me to Salem?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Indeed it is dear. I wanted to make a good first impression on the kids." The kids in question looked back and forth between their mother and grandfather.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Finally getting over her previous shock, Kagome spoke. "Show us what Ojiisan?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"A little room I thought you kids would like in the tower. My son and grandson loved coming here when they were young." Kent gave a small nod at them before walking further in. Without missing the beat the kids and Kun Loon quickly grabbed their luggage and followed behind him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>While making their way through, Kagome and Souta couldn't help but admire the different things they came across. There was a room filled with floating pictures of both Kent and what looked like their great grandmother, Inza. Another room was filled to the brim with books and different sized bottles filled with colorful liquids. Overall, each room was unique and powerful. Kagome honestly couldn't be more excited about what Kent was gonna show them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, here we are."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Is this the room gramps," Souta asked looking past Kent to see.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Indeed it is kiddo. This is has been the Nelson family room since my old mans time. I'd like to think with each generation it's a rite of passage to show what's in here." Kent stared at the door with a look of melancholy on his face. "My Inza used to love this place more so than the rest of the tower when she was still alive... Anywho, let's see about unlocking the door." With a quick flick of his cane the lock to the door clicked. The door creaked open, widening further and further with each creak it made. When it was opened fully the kids gasped in surprise.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I-It's beautiful," Kagome squealed. There was snow everywhere. There were also tall trees filled to the brim with sakura blossoms that were already in full bloom, even in the snow. Heck, there was even a small seating area just underneath the tree with butterflies sitting on the armrests.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Souta jumped up and down with glee grabbing hold of his mothers hand. "Can we go in?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kun Loon chuckled laying a hand on her sons head to calm him down. "Only if your grandfather says you can."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It's alright with me. It's theirs now."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Really?!" The excitement radiating off of the kids was amazing, and it certainly was keeping Kent entertained.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Of course. That is why I brought you here. As long as you all are here, this room is yours. Just make sure not to venture off too far. The inside is vast and you can easily get lost."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Souta nodded at him not looking as if he heard him. "That doesn't sound too bad."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Bad? That sounds horrible Souta. Who would want to get lost like that?" If it wasn't for the presence of her family standing near her Kagome herself would have surely ventured out into this room without looking back. Getting lost in there actually sounded amazing....kami, where in the world were these thoughts coming from? It wasn't like she was the super adventurous type before, but....something about this place was calling out to her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And she wanted to find out what it was.</p>
<hr/><p>So, in the end the four of them did go into the room, but only for a brief time. In that brief time though they had thoroughly enjoyed themselves. Kent wanted to give them a tour of the rest of the tower though before letting them get settled into their rooms. The jet-lag had finally caught up with them so they looked and felt exhausted.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Around 9 p.m. is when they called it a day.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Over the course of their stay Kent had shown the family of three the different sites in Salem...well the ones that were safe to see. Kagome wasn't fully educated on American history but from what she did know, Salem had been an interesting setting for witches centuries ago. Many of who were ever accused of being a witch had been burned at the stakes. The very thought of being burned alive sent shivers up Kagome's spine. Kent did assure her though that that method was outlawed centuries ago and that having secret abilities was okay now, to some extent.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kent had told them stories of how he and a group of super powered individuals called the Justice Society of America, fought together to protect the people, during a more violent time. Presently some of the members were still alive.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Do you think we'll ever be able to meet them gramps," Souta had asked him. Kent smiled down at the young lad giving his head a good pat.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Someday kiddo. Someday."</p>
<hr/><p>It was the last day of their visit in Salem and Kagome was feeling anxious. At the beginning of this trip she had had her doubts about her ojiisan -which she still can't believe she easily called him after just a few minutes of meeting him – but he had eased her worry with his kindness. Sure she wanted to know more about the things he's done, especially the missions he's gone on with the JSA, but she was more worried about how she was feeling. The tower of fate, as Kent so called it, was filled with immense power and Kagome could feel it. She hasn't told anyone yet since she was still unsure, but now after everything she's seen and heard she was sure now of what was up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kagome needed answers and Kent was the only to give them to her. She wanted to know whether or not she was magical being or not. So, she searched the endless halls and stairwells for Kent. They had all been warned not to venture from one another since this place was so tricky. Kagome made sure to stay within the limited area she was given to roam, but not without first checking into places she has not been in yet.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After an hour and a half of searching Kagome began to grow restless. Today was their final day here and she needed answers.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You wish to find answers young one? </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kagome stopped in her tracks. "What was that?" Who was speaking to her?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I can give you the answers you need, but you must come find me first. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Find you? Who even are you? Answer me please!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>Follow the sound of my voice. </em>Kagome did just that. With each step she took she was growing closer and closer to the voice that was speaking to her. Something deep within her mind was telling her this was a bad idea, but at this very moment she did not care.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>You're almost there child. </em>It was true, she was almost there. The long hallway she managed to find herself walking through was leading straight to where the voice was coming from.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Once she had reached the end of the hallway she stopped. Just a few feet in front of her was a door, a very large pink door with sakura petals painted on it. Ojiisan didn't show them this room during the tour. Kagome took a few slow paced steps towards the door. She raised her hand to touch the doorknob. As if someone else was controlling her to do so, she turned the knob without hesitation.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The door creaked open giving a very eerie sound. Kagome pushed the door in more to get a better look inside. When she had finally laid eyes on what was present inside the room, she froze. There, laid out so gracefully on a small pink table, surrounded by sakura blossoms, was a mask. A white kitsune mask to be more specific. It was gorgeous.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The mask was adorned with red ribbon hanging from both sides. Around the eyes were accented and outlines in red. The nose and the insides of the ears were painted a darker pink that leaned more into looking red. On the forehead of the mask were three red dots placed in a way that pointed downwards.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You have finally found me young one. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kagome gulped. "I-I have...what are you?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I am another one of Kent's artifacts hidden away in this tower. Just as the Helmet of Fate rests in this place, so am I, to be protected if this place falls into danger. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kent had mentioned the Helmet of Fate the other day. He said that any wearer of the helmet will temporarily lose control of their body, but that was not the case now. The helmet, or Nabu as Kent likes to call it, wanted a permanent host for himself. Having no free will to live, only being subjected to being that things host...it sounded horrifying.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Be at ease child. I differ from that old coot Nabu. I do require a host but I wish not to take their free will. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"How am I supposed to believe you? For all I know you could have led me here in order to put you on, so you can take over my body."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The voice chuckled. <em>Silly child. I am humble enough to know when a person requires space. My previous hosts were always grateful to me for giving them their bodies back. Many are still alive today because I do this. Now, enough about myself. You wish to acquire answers yes? </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Uh, yes I do. I want to know whether I have magical powers or not."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Very well....Hmm, interesting. It seems that within your soul resides something I knew only existed in the past, but it seems that that very item is nestled deep in your body. Curious. Child do you sense an aura surrounding your person presently? </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>An aura? "I think so...maybe." She had been 'sensing' stuff since she got here, but none of what she was feeling was bad at all. It somehow made her feel, whole.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What you are feeling now is the very essence of your magical abilities. The artifact resting within your body is only helping to push what you already have inside you. A crutch if you will. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kagome snorted. "Or a pair of training wheels."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>That too...Oh dear, I believe you might have over stayed your welcome young one. Kent has come to take you back.</em> Kagome jumped at the sound of the door creaking open. She turned to look and lo and behold there stood her ojiisan, just like the mask said. He didn't look angry like she thought he would but he didn't look happy either.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hi Ojiisan."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Kagome, so this is where you ventured off too." Kent walked up to her giving her a quick once over before staring behind her at the mask. "I had hoped you wouldn't find this room but it seems I was unable to keep you from it."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"The mask was calling out to me ojiisan. It led me here because I....because I-"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It's okay kiddo, I already know." Kent's earlier look vanished leaving a smile in its place. He reached out the hand that wasn't holding his cane, to place on her head. "You seem to have a natural gift for this, I can feel it, and so can the mask apparently."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kagome blushed. She's never really been praised or complimented for anything else other than school before. "I was so keen on finding out about whether or not my hunch was true or not. I'm glad it was...but what now?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kent tilted his head in thought. "Good question." He had only gotten to know his grandchildren for a week. That wasn't exactly a lot of time to help give Kagome a better understanding of her dormant magical abilities. But maybe he could...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"How about this, you can come visit me again during your next holiday. We'll have more time then to help you. How does that sound?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A wide grin spread across Kagome's face. "I would like that ojiisan, thank you!" She closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around his waist as far as she could. She felt a cool hand touch her back giving it several lights pats.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The warm feeling she felt before was back again, and this time she knew what it was. It felt so familiar to her and the only name she could really give it was something she knew she cherished more than anything-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Home.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her ojiisan felt like home.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know there wasn't really much of what people want in this chapter, but I assure you all that in the next few chapters I'll have some action waiting. Right now Kagome and co have only just gotten their foot in the door, so it'll take at least a chapter or two for me to get right into League related stuff. A small spoiler that isn't really a spoiler, Bruce was 17 or 18 around this time so his little journey around the world to train will heavily involve meeting members of the JSA, which means he'll probably end up meeting Kagome at some point. I did read that the JSA was a precursor for the JLA, sooo Bruce must have had plenty of meet ups with the older heroes. I also failed to mention that Inza died in 1998 in the YJ timeline. I wanted to fix that but...it's too late. I think I'll keep it like this for now since I like where my story is headed. Just wanted to mention it before someone commented on it. </p><p> </p><p>Next chapter, I will be delving into a bit of what happens to Kagome during her adventures in the Sengoku period. I won't spend all of my time in that timeline since I do want to get straight to the point, but I'll give just enough so that nobody gets left out. </p><p> </p><p>Alright, I'll see you all next time, maybe in less than a month or so, I don't know. Currently starting another new story. Another Inuyasha crossover, and I won't say what it is. It's a surprise XD</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gosh! I'm so glad the first chapter is over with. I have not even started on the second one yet because I'm uploading this one so late, but rest assured when I find the time I will upload a second chapter, right after I upload Chasing Rain Clouds. And just to let ya'll know, I did a lot of research for this chapter, like a lot, heck for the story. I was unsure of how long it took for a plane to get from Tokyo to Salem Massachusetts. I had to get the ages and everything right too since this is technically before the start of Inuyasha. I searched timelines for birthdates, and I even used my phones calculator to make sure I got the ages right for future reference. I did a lot ya'll and now I'm bidding you guys a good night.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>